At the Sight of You
by Sushigirl07
Summary: Fuu and Ferio. AU. Ferio is a model who just happens to attend the same High School as one Fuu. Completed.
1. At the Sight of You

1 I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! _~!  
  
Chapter 1 At the Site of You  
  
**************************  
  
On the cool crisp January morning he walked down the sidewalk to Wilingdom (windom) High. The wind caused his wild green hair to cover his eyes, rendering him unrecognizable. He walked by a magazine vender and look blankly at himself on the cover of every magazine in the shelves. He, Ferio was the most well know model in the entire international modeling world. He had won every modeling award since the beginning of his career, in the 10th grade. He was now in 12th grade at the age of 17. Suddenly remembering were he was a cocky smile spread across his scared face (you know what they say chicks dig scars). ' Hey I'm Ferio Cephiro I'm the sexiest guy in the world any girl would die to go out with me, but then why is it when ever I go out with girls it feels so hallow and that they….they aren't really interested in Me, as a person but as a sex idle.'  
  
When he arrived at school that day he was starting a new class Algebra 4, boy was he excited….not. The only reason he was taking the class was his agents told him that guys who are smart and sophisticated are really "in" right now. So he decided to take Algebra 4. It's not like he was stupid or anything but it's not that he's smart.  
  
He entered the room and slumped in the chair while all the girls in the class started giggling and staring at him. His thoughts started to wonder to what he was thinking about earlier that day, but his thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the door to the classroom opened. He could have sworn it was an angel. A beautiful girl gracefully stepped into the room, her hair was an auburn color, that fell just below her shoulders and curled at the ends. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing Ferio had seen in his life. They were a deep, sad emerald color that showed her every emotion. Her eyes were modified by glasses that made her eyes look soft and doe like. She was wearing the feminine version of the Wilingdom High uniform, a green short jacket, a knee length green pleated skirt, and a small black tie was under the white coaler of her shirt. Even though he had seen gorgeous girls in his school wear the same uniform but yet she made it look as elegant as a million dollar dress. With poise she sat down in the seat beside Ferio.  
  
He couldn't help but blush at him self for staring at her like she was the first girl he had seen in his life. She got out her Algebra 4 book and put it on her desk. Every move she made Ferio watched intently.  
  
Fuu could feel eyes watching her. She looked up and looked to her left and briefly locked eyes with the golden-eyed model and her face turned bright red at the way he was staring into her eyes. She then 'tried' to focus on her algebra teacher. But she found her self stealing looks at Ferio. The same was with Ferio.  
  
The bell rang suddenly and Ferio for some reason felt sad that he would have to wait till lunch to she the emerald-eyed girl. When he stood up all the girls from that morning that had been giggling and staring at him all crowded around him and started flirting with him. At this Fuu ran to the door and when she got on the other side she stopped and started breathing deeply, her heart pounded in her chest, her palms were all sweaty, but yet she was enjoying this indescribable feeling. She had never felt this way before in her life.  
  
Ferio rushed out the door and was disappointed to find that she wasn't there, but there is always lunch.  
  
* Lunch Time *  
  
Fuu was sitting with her long time friends Miss Shidou Hikaru and Miss Ryuuzaki Umi. Hikaru was literally bouncing up and down telling her friend all about her new boyfriend Lantis and how sweet he was. Her red hair was tied back in a waist length braid. Umi was staring at Hikaru intent on hearing every detail of Hikaru's love life. You see Umi was a girl who you could say loved playing mach maker. Umi's beautiful blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her bangs fell in her face. Fuu was just sitting thinking about the golden-eyed boy, she had a silly grin plastered on her face which was accompanied by a crimson blush.  
  
Suddenly a thought hit her, she remembered one of the many girls from her Algebra 4 class asked him what it was like to be a model. Her friend Umi was also a model so Fuu started…."A hey Umi do ya know any green haired models?" Umi looked stunned at this question and simply said, " Do you mean Cephiro Ferio?" "If I was asking do you think I would know his name?" Fuu said logically. "Well in fact Ferio goes to this school" at this statement Fuu's heart skipped a beat, her prince charming had a name. Umi continued " Look see there he is in the line for Pizza." Umi looked at the wildly blushing Fuu and said " Here I'll go get him we've done a couple shoots together." At this Umi got up and headed towards Ferio not listening to the quiet protests of Fuu.  
  
Ferio was lost in the thoughts of the beautiful emerald green eyes of the angelic girl from his first class. He was abruptly interrupted by the yells of Umi " Hey Ferio do you wanta come and sit with my friends and my self?" He was planning on finding the girl but Umi looked like she really wanted him to sit with her. So he gave in "Ah sure Umi. One sec." A little dishearten he walked with Umi to her table and sat down next to someone, but he never looked up and her until Umi introduced her friends. "This is Shidou Hikaru," she pointed at Hikaru, smiled cheerfully at Ferio. "and this is Houjiou Fuu." Ferio looked beside him and found himself unable to breath. 'It's her it's the girl Fuu have you ever heard such a beautiful name, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.' All he could say was " Hi Fuu don't we have Algebra 4 together?" "Ah ya, I think I saw you this morning with all of those giggling girls." Fuu said, not intending to have the last part come out so coldly. " That's Ferio a ladies man, a Ferio?" Umi said slapping Ferio on the back. "Not really anymore Umi." Ferio said quietly. "So have you finally found someone then?" " I hope so." Ferio said staring at Fuu out of the corner of his eye. The only one who saw this look was Umi who got a mischievous look and asked Ferio " Uh Ferio isn't that Ascot & Co. clothing line party to night? Do you have any one to go with? Cause I think I know someone who is perfect to go with you." When Fuu heard this her face turned a bright red. "Ah ya that's tonight and no I don't have a date to it and I guess you could set me up since I don't have one." He said looking hopefully at the now bright red Fuu. "Well it just so happens I know this extremely beautiful girl who is open tonight. I'll give you her address so you can pick her up around 6:30. Okay get a paper and pencil out it is very important, okay it's 4167 Farhen Drive." "Okay" Ferio then got up and left. "Nice meeting you Hikaru... Fuu, Umi I'll see you at the party tonight." He winked at Fuu and smiled a genuine smile when Fuu turned once again red with blush.  
  
"UUUUUMMMMMMMMIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fuu screamed, not to loud thought, " why did you give him my address?" "You two would make an extremely KAWAII couple and did you see the way he was looking at you?" "I'll help you with your make-up Fuu-chan, Umi can help you pick out a dress YAAAA this will be soooooooo much fun right Umi!"  
  
*6:00 Fuu's House*  
  
  
  
"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Fuu you look sooooooooooooooooo lovely, Ferio won't be able to even look at you and breath normally." Hikaru cried at the top of her lungs. " HIKARU please!!!!!!" Umi asked her friend. "Fuu you look absolutely breathtaking!" Umi said. Umi had her hair up again in high ponytail but this time it was curled at the end. She wore an almost skin tight blue dress that cut off an inch above her knee's. The color matched her hair perfectly. Fuu on the other hand was a little more sensible. Not too much thought since it was Umi who picked out her dress. She wore a light green spaghetti strap low cut dress that cut off at about the same place as Umi's dress but it was a little bit longer. Fuu's dress hugged her every curve and made her look like she herself could be a model.  
  
" Oh Fuu-chan you'll fit in perfectly you look like a model. I can't wait to see Ferio's expression when he sees you. Guess who's going to pick me up at your house in ten minutes?" "WHO?" Hikaru asked Umi excitedly. "Ascot!!!!!!!!!" " Wait isn't he the guy who is hosting the party you know Ascot & Co." Fuu asked. "Yup you know it teehee!" Umi said blushing slightly. "He is so hot!!!" Umi gushed. Suddenly the door bell rang and Fuu's mom yelled up "Umi you date is hear and he has something for you come on down." "Okay I'll see ya their Fuu, bye Hikaru." Umi said embracing her friends. She then ran down the stairs.  
  
" T minus 5 minutes till Ferio gets her Fuu and you look dazzling." Hikaru told her friend. "Okay enough with the compliments Hikaru." "I'm really sorry you can't come Hikaru but Umi said unfortunately it's an invitation only party, but Umi and I will tell you everything that happens." "It's perfectly okay Fuu I don't want you night to be ruined by a stupid guilty feeling HAVE FUN FUU!!!!!!!!" DING DONG. "What I thought you said I had 5 minutes Hikaru!" " You did" Hikaru said pointing at the clock on the wall. "Fuu sweetie your date is hear come on." Fuu's mom yelled up.  
  
"Fuu!" Ferio whispered to himself. 'I knew Umi wouldn't let me down I can't wait to see her it felt like an eternity since he had last seen her.  
  
"Bye Hikaru." Fuu hugged her friend goodbye. "Hey Fuu did you tell your mom that your date is an international model who has won numerous awards." "Ah no." Fuu said quietly as she walked out the door.  
  
She stepped down the stairs one by one very slowly it seemed to take forever to Ferio but it was an enjoyable forever as each inch of her revealed it's self from the dim light of the upstairs hallway. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as all of her self was exposed from the dark. Fuu's mom quickly stepped towards Fuu and whispered in her ear "Isn't that Ferio the male model that's won all those modeling awards?" "Ah ya" Fuu whispered back. Ferio just stared at the beauty that was before him.  
  
Her dress was in every way to Ferio was PERFECT for her. Once again she made an ordinary dress look like a million dollars. Fuu seemed to float on air to Ferio. He held out his arm and Fuu gladly took it. Ferio opened the door and escorted Fuu out of her house into the cold out side. Fuu had been so excited for the date that she had forgotten to bring a jacket. She felt a shiver run through her. Ferio saw this and hastily pulled off his jacket and offered it to Fuu.  
  
Fuu blushed deeply. " I'm so silly I completely forgot that it's the middle of January." She said as she accepted Ferio's jacket. As she put it on her nose was filled with the intoxicating sent of Ferio's cologne. "Oh my!" Fuu said as Ferio opened the door to his green Jag. "Ya I know modeling kinda pays well." Ferio said blushing a little. Fuu giggled a little. At the sound of this Ferio's heart felt lighter than a feather. This was the first time he had seen her smile let alone giggle. "What?" Ferio asked wondering what see was laughing about. "Why did you just blush when you said you got it from the money you made modeling?" "I didn't know I did." Ferio said laughing at him self.  
  
"Lets go Ferio." Fuu said unlike herself. She was a little hyper off of this crazy feeling she got when she was around Ferio. Feeling the same way Ferio floored the car and they sped of both screaming at the top of their lungs " YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
******************************  
  
Thanks for reading this first chapter I will continue with this since this is my first fic ergo I won't start another one till I'm done with this one TEEHEE _~  
  
P.S. that was a lot longer than I thought possible well I don't know how long it is on the Internet but on word it's 4 pages I thought it was going to be like one or two pages long. TEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
2  
  
  
  
3  
  
4 


	2. Let's Party

1  
  
2 I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! _~  
  
Chapter 2 Let's Party  
  
*********************  
  
Finally after some how getting out of a speeding ticket the couple arrived at the Hotel were the party was being held. Umi was already there with Ascot's arm secured around her waist.  
  
When Ferio pulled up to the entrance of the Hotel there was a ton of press already there even thought the party didn't start until 7:00 and it was 6:45. When Ferio stepped out of the car the lights started flashing like crazy. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door. She stepped out like in one of those cheesy movies one leg first then joined by the other and then she stepped out fully in to view. Ferio's heart skipped a beat as Fuu smiled and snuggled close to him because the flashing lights did not react well with her eyes. Every one was asking who she was and were Ferio had meet her? They had talked about this earlier in the car and being high on each other's presents they were excited to be a couple. " Ferio what are we going to tell the press?" "Well I want everyone to know I'm there with the most beautiful girl in the world, and I should know, and her name is FUU!" At his statement Fuu blushed a deep pink. 'Well I guess he would know but out of every girl he's meet, me I'm the one he thinks is the most beautiful.'  
  
Ferio looked over at Fuu and asked if he could tell them. Fuu nodded. "This is Houjiou Fuu, we meet in class. She goes to Wilingdom with me." Ferio told all the press that could hear him. The press started asking questions like "How long have you know her.", and "Is she a model too?" Fuu heard this one and blushed again. They finally got into the Hotel. Ascot and Umi greeted them at the door. "Hey Miss Umi I see you got her safely it seems." Fuu said to Umi referring to Ascot's arm. "I see you likewise got here safely Fuu-chan." Umi said referring to the way Fuu was snuggled against Ferio. (can you guess Fuu's reaction?) She blushed once more making her face a radiant pink color.  
  
"Ah Ferio who may this beautiful girl be, she's pretty enough to be one of my models, were did you meet her?" Ascot asked looking at Fuu. "Actually we meet in Algebra 4, and Umi hear set us up." He would never tell Ascot what happened to him when he saw Fuu for the first time. "Why thank you Mr. Ascot for the compliment I'm not used to them." Fuu said. "If you met in Algebra 4 that means you must be pretty smart Miss Fuu." Ascot said. "Hey what about me?" Umi said in a mock complaining voice. "Sorry little Umi- womi." Umi blushed as Ascot nuzzled her nose with his own. Ferio seeing a moment to escape grabbed Fuu's hand and pulled her with him onto the dance floor. "Oh Ferio but….." Fuu was shushed by Ferio's finger coming to her lips. "Come on Fuu Lets PARTY!!!" Ferio yelled over the stereo. "WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!" Fuu yelled with Ferio. They were dancing to so many fast songs that when a slow song they were both relieved, but for two reasons. One was that they were both worn out the other reason was that since it was a slow song they could dance hmm more intimately. Even thought they were surrounded by hundreds of people they both felt like they were the only ones there all they could hear was the music and all they could see was each other. They each looked into each other's eyes lost in pools of green and gold melted together.  
  
Fuu noticed that Ferio's face was inching ever so closer with each passing note. She had never been kissed before and since he was a model and had been with many girls she was worried that she would be bad. But strangely she felt ready to kiss him even thought she had only knew him a day she felt as thought they had met in a previous life and in the car ride she felt like she could be her self and not the book worm everyone thought she was but the 17 year old girl who could be, only with Ferio, as hyper as Hikaru. Then he was only a inch away she waited and then it happened. The hole that Ferio had felt in his heart that morning was filled and so was the rest of his heart with a warmness he had never thought possible. He suddenly knew the reason he was alive and it was to be with Fuu. To love Fuu. To take care of Fuu. To help Fuu in anyway possible.  
  
Fuu felt as thought she would burst from shear bliss. She felt the same way about Ferio as Ferio felt about her but she did not know that this wonderful felling of knowing why you exist what you were put on earth to do. Then the kiss was broke and she came back to reality. The reality that every one in the room was staring at them. The couple both turned deep shades of red before escaping to the refreshment table.  
  
The hyper Fuu no one had seen before started giggling wildly. "What is so funny Fuu-chan?" "Um well you see that was my first kiss and," she stood on her toes to whisper in his ear "you are a great kisser to bad I have never been kissed before to know how good you just kissed me." Fuu giggled again because at this Ferio got a slight blush on his scared face. "So do you want some punch?" "Ah SURE Ferio!" For some reason the punch was bubbling. After a few cups the reason was apparent why this was so, IT WAS SPIKED!  
  
"He, he, he, ah Ferio what do you want ta do now?" " I donno what do you want to do?" Ferio said with a cocky, drunken smile "Well it is 10:30 and we have school tomorrow and I need to get some sleep." "Okay Fuu you're so cute about wanting to be good. I'll call a cab then." He said as he pulled out his green cell phone. About ten minutes later they were in the back seat of a semi limo semi cab type of car.  
  
Fuu laid her head on Ferio chest and Ferio put his arm around her shoulders. "So Fuu how did you like your first "model" party?" "Oh Ferio I had a blast and it was all because you were there." Fuu made a small gasping noise. "Did I say that part out loud?""Yup and you know what normally I never have that much fun at those type of parties but I did tonight all because you were there, Fuu." Fuu smiled and blushed a little. "Fuu will you accompany me to school tomorrow?" "Why Ferio I'd love to."  
  
They arrived at Fuu's house and Ferio opened the car door for her and walked her to the door. Fuu wanted another earth shattering kiss and so still hyper and drunk she wrapped her arms around Ferio's neck and kissed him with all of the passion and love she felt for him and he returned it full force. Then she let go of him and slipped inside her door and Ferio just stood there thinking about Fuu and how much better it would be to walk with Fuu instead of walking alone all the way to school.  
  
* The Next Day in the Morning *  
  
Fuu pulled on her uniform her head still pounding from the "punch" that really did have a punch. But luckily it subsided by the time Ferio came to pick her up to walk to school.  
  
"I'm glade were going to walk to school it takes longer then driving and I wanted to talk to you." "Okay Fuu." The whole way to school they talked about there live and family and siblings. Fuu's sister Kuu who was going to become a photographer and Ferio's sister Emeraude who was also a model like Umi was. They were just walking along and then Ferio remembered the magazine vender he passed on the way to school yesterday and remembered that there were press people in the party room itself and they might have gotten a picture of Fuu and Ferio kissing. Just a second after he thought this he heard Fuu gasp a little. "What is it Fuu?"  
  
"Ferio look" she said pointing at a magazine that had a picture of them kissing deeply on the cover. "Oh Fuu don't be angry……" "Ferio can I buy it mean it has a picture of our first kiss and not many people get pictures of their first kiss so I think were are pretty lucky right Ferio?" "Fuu you are so optimistic and I love that about you. Here can you get me a copy too?" "Sure." A moment later Fuu came back with change and two magazines she gave him a copy and the change. "I think I'll blow this picture up and hang it on my door what do you think Fuu?" Fuu giggled at this thought. "You're so weird Ferio." " Me weird never!" He looked down at the picture and smiled. "You know what Fuu I think every one is right you could pass off as a model." "Oh I could, could I? You flirt." Fuu said, but even as she said it a slight blush graced her pretty face. Finally they arrived at school were they put there books away and went to class together. Ferio entered first and all the girls giggled again. Then Fuu can in close behind him and they all went silent.  
  
"I thought it was just a rumor but look. Ferio and Fuu?" one of the girls murmured to her friend. "Yea really why dose Fuu, the strangest, weirdest girl in the whole school end up with Ferio an international model?" "I'll get him for ya Sara. I promise." The friend told her other friend and smiled evilly at the blissful couple sitting next to them.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sorry it was shorter but it's almost 6:00am and I need sleep. Gotta go. Please review this fic. _~  
  
3  
  
  
  
  
  
4 


	3. Only if Your There

1 I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! _~  
  
Chapter 3 Only if Your There  
  
***************************  
  
After barely surviving Algebra class Fuu and Ferio had to part ways. "See you at lunch at the table were we sat yesterday, Okay Ferio?" "Okay see ya there Fuu-chan." After walking a little ways down the hall he looked back. As he did Fuu blue (I mean like someone blows a kiss but I can't spell) him a kiss and Ferio pretended to catch it and put it on his scarred cheek.  
  
Fuu was in science sitting next to Hikaru. They were watching a movie because their teacher was sick. Hikaru ripped a sheet of paper out of her notebook and started to write something down. Under the desk she handed the paper to Fuu. Fuu un crumpled the paper and read it.  
  
'So Fuu how was the party last night? Umi said it looked like you and Ferio had fun, then she gave me a very scary look and started giggling hysterically.' Fuu grabbed her pencil and wrote:  
  
'Well have you seen any teen magazine today?' She handed the note to Hikaru 'No why?' was her reply. 'Um……..well here look at the cover okay.' She handed the paper back to Hikaru then opened her backpack and grabbed a magazine and gave it to Hikaru. Fuu heard a small gasp come from Hikaru's and Fuu blushed deeply and looked up at a now starry eyed Hikaru. Fuu whispered to Hikaru, "At least I'm not one to kiss and "tell"." Hikaru stifled a small giggle and handed the magazine back to Fuu. Then the bell rang signaling the last class until after lunch " Lunch time Miss Hikaru YAH!" Fuu said a little to excited to Hikaru as they met up with Umi outside their class in the hall.  
  
*Lunch Time, in the Cafeteria*  
  
When Fuu got to the table Ferio was already sitting there waiting for Fuu. Fuu heart skipped a beat as he waved for her to come and sit next to him.  
  
"Fuu I was wondering, you don't have to I mean we just went to one last night but, okay let me explain it. The party is for A.E. you know Autozam Eagle. Well my agents just got done doing a deal for the spring A.E. issue and I have to go and I would love it if you were there with me. So can you come tonight around 6:30 again?" Fuu put Ferio's arm around her and leaned her head on his shoulder and told him " Only if your there. I wouldn't miss it for the world Ferio!" " Great!" Ferio said hugging Fuu close to him.  
  
For the rest of lunch they decided to go to dinner first. As they were talking Umi was talking with Hikaru. "You know what Hikaru I have an extra invitation for the party tonight and you and your boyfriend, Lantis could go." "REALLY? But wait how did you get them." Hikaru asked looking puzzled at her friend. "Well you see Ascot and Eagle are brother and I told Ascot about you and how you wanted to go last night. I guess he felt guilty and gave me an extra invite for you."  
  
"OHHHH UMI YOU ARE TO NICE!!!!!" Hikaru yelled as she practically strangled the blue haired girl. "Hey Fuu do you want to get ready at my house, with Hikaru?" Umi asked Fuu. "Um well I don't think my mom would let me do that." Fuu said looking at her crest fallen friends. "Sorry" It's not that she didn't want to but that she and Ferio were going to go out for dinner before the party.  
  
*The Other Side of the Cafeteria*  
  
"Hey Sara did you hear that there's a party tonight and guess who just happens to have an invitation to." " Really Michyo you do! I can't wait to put our plan into action. Fuu is going to be HEARTBROKEN and Ferio will be all mine." "Um Sara there are two ways this could come out you know." "Shut up Michyo okay I can handle anything." Sara started laughing evilly. "Okay whatever."  
  
*On the Side Walk to Home*  
  
"So Fuu what time do you want me to pick you up?" Ferio asked as he walked behind Fuu with his arms around her slender waist whispering in her ear smelling her hair at the same time. "Fuu your hair smells so sweet." Fuu's face turned a shade of pink. "Oh hehe thanks Ferio I like the smell of your cologne, especially the one you were wearing last night." " Well then I guess I'll just have to wear it tonight too." They were a block away from Fuu's house. Kuu, Fuu's sister was walking in their direction. She was supposed to be on assignment; to find a scene that depicted the purest kind of love. "Why do I have to get the hard assignments!"  
  
Just then she walked around the corner and saw a cute couple kissing, she did not know who they were because they were to far away. "BINGO!" She whipped out her camera and took a few shoots. "WOW their too cute! I have to ask for their permission though to turn in their picture." She was walking there way when the couple broke the kiss. "ahh! Fuu!" Kuu said under her breath as she continued walking towards them. "Who was she kissing?"  
  
"Hey Kuu over her!" Fuu said waving towards her sister. "Is that your sister Fuu?" "Yah. Can I introduce you guys?" "Sure and tonight I'll introduce you to Emeraude." "Kuu Hi how are you doing?" Fuu asked her sister. "Fine, Hey wait I know who you are don't I." Kuu asked referring to Ferio. "Uh ya probably, Hi Kuu my name is Ferio, I'm Fuu's boyfriend." Ferio said offering his hand to shake Kuu's. "OH MY GOD!" Kuu yelled as she shook Ferio's. "Fuu when did you start going out and when did you start going with male MODELS!" Kuu asked her little sister who was a shade of red never thought possible. "Well can I use a picture I just got of you two kissing you see I have an assignment for photography class, pure love. So can I?" she started giggling. "Well what do you think Ferio?' "I guess so, Fuu is that okay with you?" "I guess so. Okay Kuu." "Thanks guys, Fuu I'll see you tonight around 6:00 okay." "Um Kuu actually I've got a date with Ferio so I don't know how late your going to stay up but I'll see you tomorrow Okay." Kuu was stunned but walked off.  
  
When Fuu and Ferio reached Fuu's house Fuu asked if he wanted her to help him with his Algebra, Ferio gladly told her that he had no clue what was going on in class. 'She is so sweet she is perfect in every way, beautiful, smart, caring, and kind. "Ahhhh!" Ferio yelled. Fuu looking worried asked "What is it Ferio?" "I get it! I actually GET IT!" Ferio said hugging Fuu. "Oh no it's 4:30 and I have to get ready and take a shower and you have to go home and get ready." Fuu said looking at her watch. "Bye Fuu pick you up in an hour." Ferio said kissing Fuu on the cheek. "Okay!" Fuu said running up the stairs to take a shower.  
  
'MMMMMM warm' the warm water ran over Fuu's now clean hair. 'I can't wait! Ferio is so sweet I love him! Wait what did I just, she giggled aloud. "I think I do and I hope the feeling is mutual.  
  
Ferio was just putting on his pants when his sister came in wearing a glittery gold colored mini skirt dress. "Ferio this time don't put on so much cologne this time it still smells like them in hear." Ferio gave her a sideways look saying "Hey you know what I think Zagato probably chokes every time you walk in to a room from you perfume." "Shut up and finish getting dressed you don't want to be late picking up your little Fuu. Right?" "Right! Now leave me alone." Emeraude ran out of the room. 'Fuu I can't wait for tonight, I love you with all my heart. Wait me Ferio the "international" model, playboy, the guy who can't stay with one girl for a whole month is in LOVE.' "YAHOOOO!!! I know that feeling when I kissed her had to be love. It just has to be! I know she must feel the same way about me."  
  
*5:30 Fuu House*  
  
Fuu was waiting down stairs this time talking on the phone to Umi and Hikaru. " Guy's I gotta go okay Ferio is here okay see ya there." She hung up the phone and ran to the door and opened it to see Ferio in his tux. Ferio looked at Fuu who was wearing knee length pleated skirt that was a beautiful deep emerald green color the top was once again a spaghetti strap. She was wearing elbow length white gloves and she looked angelic to him. "Hi Fuu ya ready to go?" "Yup let me grab my coat and then we can go." Fuu grabbed her coat and took Ferio's arm and snuggled close to him as they walled down to his car. Fuu and Ferio were once again feeling that strange highness they got when they were together. "Ferio are we going to "get down wit our own bad selves?" Fuu asked with a seductive smile. "Only if you do my little Fuu-chan?" Fuu started giggling and told Ferio to go. "Ferio come on let's GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled as they sped off singing to songs on the radio. (Don't ask why but that's what my friends and I do when were hyper and in the car.)  
  
"Ferio were are we going?" "Last night I remember you said you like sushi so were going to the Sushi Bar next to movie theater on Main Street." "You remembered I like sushi I never get to have it because no one remembers I just LOVE SUSHI!" "Great because I LOVE SUSHI TOO!" (dose sushi have another meaning in this story?) For the rest of the ride they talked about how much they loved sushi.  
  
*In the Sushi Bar*  
  
"Hi table for Cephiro for two." Ferio told the person who was taking reservations. "Right this way"  
  
******************************  
  
What will happen? What could be Michyo's evil plan? I am really sorry about all the spelling stuff I have NEVER been good with spelling and I'm not so good in grammar either. Please don't hurt me. 


	4. Sushi, Dancing, and

I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! _~ This chapter is dedicated to Stephen, he died yesterday, Sunday, at 8:30 after his mom stabbed him to death, he was in my homeroom last year and he was nice to everybody no mater what. We will miss you Stephen.  
  
Chapter 4 Sushi, Dancing, and "The Plan"  
  
************************************  
  
Fuu and Ferio walked to their table and sat down and ordered their dinner. They were going to have the sushi sampler. "Here you go." The waiter said as he set down the plate in front of the couple. "Oh Ferio doesn't this look good?" Fuu asked looking at the delectable sushi in front of her. (Here it comes the classic Ferio line) "I know something that look way better." Ferio said staring at Fuu intent on catching every little expression that graced her face. Fuu saw this and turned as pink as the uncooked meat in the sushi rolls.  
  
She picked up the chopsticks that were sitting next to the plate and was about to pick up one of the sushi rolls to eat it when Ferio hit her chopsticks away and told her "Here wait let me." He picked up the same roll and put it in Fuu's shocked mouth. "Feri" was all she could get out before he did this, then she turned a deep shade of red and just stared down at her chopsticks. 'Heheheheheheeheh I'm going to get him!' Fuu thought as an idea can to her head. She picked up a roll when he wasn't looking, which was rare, and then hid it behind her back. "Ferio." Fuu whispered in his ear and half closed her eyes like she was going to kiss him. When he was an inch away Fuu shoved the roll in his mouth. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Ferio cried as she shoved it in his mouth. He some how managed to swallow it and not choke in the process. "Fuu what was that for?" "Well I don't know." Fuu said looking innocent. "Well." Ferio said just before he grabbed a stunned Fuu and kissed her deeply like on the dance floor the previous night.  
  
"What was that for?" Fuu asked Ferio with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well I wanted what I was going to get before you tried to choke me with sushi." Ferio said with a cocky smile on his face.  
  
They finished their dinner and of course Ferio picked up the bill like a gentlemen. They got in his car and drove of to the party. They were talking about what they were going to do when they got there.  
  
*Sara's House*  
  
"How do I look Michyo? Don't I look just gorgeous?" Sara asked her friend who was now yelling at her for moving with she was putting her eye shadow on her. "STOP MOVING! I think you look lovely I bet Fuu doesn't even own a out fit like that." Michyo said pointing to her friends "outfit". It was a light pink tube top and a leather mini skirt. 'Yah maybe that's because Fuu doesn't want to look like a slut who is trying to steal a sweet girls model boyfriend but you know that's your choice Sara.' Michyo muttered under her breath thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "What did you just say Michyo?" Sara said looking at her friend. "Nothing really, are you sure you want to break Fuu's heart I mean she never would do something so evil to you, NEVER." Michyo told her friend getting a little upset at the "I don't give" look that was on Sara's face. "I DON'T REALLY CARE! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS THAT FERIO WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!" Sara said as she stormed out of the room and grabbed the keys and jumped in the car and drove of.  
  
*Back at the Party*  
  
Fuu and Ferio briefly met up with their friends. Hikaru and Lantis were slow dancing in the back of the room. Hikaru had brought her brothers video camera and since this was Hikaru's first party she was filming everything in site. Umi and Ascot were (I hope this is the right way of saying it you know grinding,) slow "grinding" near the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Fuu and Ferio decided to (ummm yea it's kinda going, well just read okay. I am turning red as I am writing this.) follow suit. Fuu was a little hesitant at first but then she enjoyed how close she got to be to Ferio while having fun at the party. He had his hands around her waist and was pulling her close to him and smelling her perfume. She was doing the same breathing in his sweet sent. "Ferio you wore the cologne again." Fuu said looking up behind her at a smiling Ferio. "Yup you wanted me to so my lady your every wish is my commanded." Ferio said looking down at the angel down in his arms. Fuu felt completely safe in his warm arms, 'he's so warm and comforting and sweet and I LOVE HIM,' Fuu thought as she gently swayed her hips in time with his. Ferio couldn't believe his luck in finally finding the girl that was perfect for him. She felt like she was made to be in his arms, to be held by him, and to simply be kissed by him and only him.  
  
At this time while they were dancing Sara came in and searched the crowd for the green haired model. When she saw him dancing with Fuu a fresh wave of jealousy ran through her confirming any doubts that she had in hurting Fuu. She waited and waited and then finally she saw her chance.  
  
Fuu had offered to go get a drink and left Ferio on the dance floor. An unsuspecting Ferio was just standing waiting for Fuu to get back with the drinks WHEN……………………..  
  
(no I am not evil it will be in this chapter)  
  
When Sara came up and tapped him on the shoulder, when he tuned around to see who it was, Sara grabbed him by the jaw and brought his face to hers and kissed him, mind you that this was the girl who wore a tube top and a leather mini skirt so you can just imagine what kind of kiss it was. Ferio franticly tried with all his strength to shove her off but she just dug her fingernails into his skin on his jawbone and red blood flowed out, not too much but it really hurt, over her hand. Hikaru was filming the whole dance floor and caught it all on tape.  
  
Fuu had just got back with the drinks and was going to tell him that she was having a blast but then she heard cameras clicking indicating that they were taking pictures. So wanting to know what was happening she went to see. When she saw Sara kissing Ferio she just stood there and then it finally hit her and she dropped the cups of punched which intern stained her white gloves red with punch. She had no were to go so she ran to the bathroom trying to contain the hot tears that welled up in her eyes. When she got to the bathroom she locked the door, it was one of those bathrooms that only fits one person. Umi and Hikaru saw this and ran after her. Ferio heard them and not caring how much it hurt finally shoved Sara off him drawing more blood from his jaw. He frantically ran to were Umi and Hikaru had disappeared to.  
  
Umi and Hikaru knocked on the door and heard a whimper that sounded like "Who…who's there?" "It's us Fuu, Umi and Hikaru we need to show you something." Just then Ferio came running down the hall and skidded to a halt. "Tell..her..I..want to….talk to her." Ferio whispered out of breath. "Sure." Umi said gesturing for him to hid before Fuu opened the door and let her friends in.  
  
********************  
  
What will happen will she find out the truth? Okay one quick note in MY story Fuu is NOT going to be so weak hahah you can guess what that means SARA! 0_0 watch out SARA. _~ 


	5. The Truth

1 I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! _~!  
  
Chapter 5 The Truth  
  
*******************  
  
"Fuu we have something to show you, Hikaru." Umi said looking concerned at her blond haired friend who had given up on not crying. Her face was stained with fallen tears. Umi whispered something to Hikaru. Hikaru turned on her camera and rewound it to a few minuets before. She flipped the screen so that Fuu could see it. Fuu watched as Sara came up and forced Ferio to kiss her. A small gasp came from Fuu as she saw the blood spill on to Sara's hand from Ferio's skin. "Ferio." Fuu whispered under her breath, as a pained look found itself on her face.  
  
"I didn't know I…..I…I jumped to conclusions." Fuu stammered as her friends came to sit by her and give her a comforting hug. "Fuu are you okay now that you know what really happened?" "Um ya I think I need to talk to Ferio." Fuu said. Now here tears and sobbing subsiding. "That's good because he's waiting outside the door to talk to you. Do you want us to go so you can talk to Ferio alone?" Umi and Hikaru asked Fuu as they stood up to go. "Um yea if you wouldn't mind, can you tell him I want to talk to him too." Fuu said hiding behind the door as she opened it. "Sure." Umi said before turning to tell Ferio what Fuu had said.  
  
Ferio came in to the bathroom and looked around the door to see Fuu, who then closed it. "Fuu I'm so sorry I…." He didn't get to finish "Hikaru got it on tape I saw what that that that GIRL did to you. I don't hold you responsible at all it was completely her fault." Fuu said looking deeply into his golden eyes. "Ferio will you forgive me for jumping to conclu" She never got to finish because she found her self being kissed deeply by Ferio. Fuu's hand came to Ferio's jaw and a shiver went through her as she realized that he was still bleeding. While holding her close to him, he felt her shiver and broke the kiss and asked her what was the matter? "Um Ferio your bleeding. Here let me get a paper towel and clean it for you, Okay?" "Oh thanks Fuu, God that girl has sharp nails! I didn't think it was that deep but I'm bleeding?" Ferio said touching his jaw and looking down at the blood on his fingers. "There out of paper towels and toilet paper, but I can use my glove." She said running it under some warm water. "No it's okay Fuu real" Ferio fell silent as Fuu washed of the blood from his jaw. 'Her touch feels like it leaves hot traces on my face. I wonder what she feels when I touch her?' Ferio thought as Fuu's had began to wonder down to the collar of his shirt, which was now stained red with blood. "Ferio your shirt collar is stained." "When I get home I'll change." He simple stated wanting Fuu to touch him again. Strangely like she heard his thoughts Fuu hand wondered back to his neck. Her index finger came from the collar to his Adam's apple and rested there as Ferio's hands came to rest on her slender hips. Fuu suddenly felt very strange and felt like she wanted Ferio to be hers. She felt like she would give up any thing for him. Ferio wasn't sure what he was feeling I mean yah sure he wasn't exactly a virgin but still he felt different than before when he wanted a girl. Before it was pure lust this, this was true love and boy did it make it feel all the more desirable like he wanted it to be perfect just because it was Fuu. Fuu realized what this feeling was she wanted to be more than just Ferio's girlfriend but also his lover.  
  
Fuu suddenly had a thought, "Ferio what do you think about us?" "Well I think you are the best thing that ever happened to me in my LIFE, and I want to be with you forever." Ferio couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth he didn't want to be rejected but yet he felt safe with Fuu. "I'm glad you feel like that because I believe the feeling is mutual." As she said this her face turned a bright pink making her look so cute in Ferio's eyes. "I love you Fuu." Ferio said finally finding the right words to describe his feelings for Fuu. "OH Ferio I'm so glad because I love you too Ferio." Fuu said in return her voice not wavering once.  
  
Fuu suddenly felt like she wanted to be closer to him. She grabbed him by his tie and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Fuu felt something slip into her mouth and realized it was Ferio's tongue feeling the inside of her mouth. At first Fuu didn't know what to do but then feeling encouraged by Ferio's boldness she retuned "it" full force. Before this Ferio was thinking 'Fuu is so shy I probably should st..' at that Fuu's tongue entered his mouth and he knew that she was ready. Fuu felt Ferio's warm hand come around to her back trying to find the zipper on her dress. Fuu's hand once again wondered and found themselves unbuttoning Ferio's jacket and then his shirt. He found the zipper of her dress and slowly and seductively unzipped it and let the dress fall onto the floor.  
  
Fuu hugged Ferio's bare chest to her now "kinda bare chest" (She's still wearing her bra) and felt warmed by his touch. Ferio touched Fuu's bare back and sent chills through her. Fuu and Ferio continued to kiss each other until Fuu broke the kiss and let her head fall to Ferio's neck. She found herself kissing his jaw were Sara had cut him with her fingernails. Ferio this time felt chills run down his spine and back up again. "Ferio do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Fuu asked with a smooth silky seductive voice and looked up at Ferio who smiled sweetly down at Fuu. Fuu then kissed his cut, she knew it was giving Ferio chills and she felt strange being able to do that to a guy. Ferio felt strange too he never felt this way before and damn did it feel good. Just then there romantic was abruptly ended when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Fuu and Ferio looked at each other and the both sighed under their breaths not wanting this intimacy to end. "One minuet." Fuu said as she pulled up her dress. "Ferio can you zip this up?" Fuu asked Ferio tuning around reveling her creamy white skin and Ferio zipped it up and kissed her on her neck and felt her shiver under his hands. Ferio than pulled on his shirt and loosely tucked it in and pulled his jacket on over it and stuffed his tie in his jacket pocket. Fuu picked up the bloodstained glove and wiped off some fresh blood that was on Ferio's jaw. She opened the door and walked out with Ferio's arm around her waist. The girl who was waiting outside the door just happened to be Emeraude, Ferio's sister. As he looked up to see who it was, he almost yelled. "Ahh Emeraude what are you doing?" "Emeraude hey Ferio is this your sister? Nice to meet you Emeraude I'm Fuu." Fuu said politely even thought her face was as red as Hikaru's hair. "OH so you're Miss Fuu-chan? Ferio can't stop talking about you. Can ya bro?" Emeraude said pretending to hit Ferio in the arm. "So what were you two doing in the bathroom a Ferio?" "………………" Both the Fuu and Ferio's faces turned a deep red. "Well okay, Ferio I won't be home till tomorrow morning I'm going home with Zagato. So I'll see you then." She then looked at Fuu and whispered in her ear "If I know my bro I'll probably see you tomorrow morning too." With that see winked at a BRIGHT RED Fuu and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
*Back on the Dance Floor*  
  
"Uh Ferio I have a headache and I was wondering if you could take me home?" Fuu asked Ferio. "Sure let's get outta here." "I don't mean to ruin the evening but…." Fuu was silenced by a quick kiss and a wink from Ferio who swiftly picked her up of her feet and walked to the door and told the valet which car was his still holding the now giggling blond. "Here you go Mr. Cephiro." The valet said handing him the keys to his green Jag.  
  
Ferio put Fuu in to the passenger seat and drove towards Fuu's house. They were about five blocks away when they came upon a roadblock and Ferio didn't want his little Fuu-chan walking five blocks at 11:00 at night. They tried every other way to get to her house but they were all blocked so she had no choice but to go home with Ferio.  
  
"Hello is anyone home, it's me Ferio Hello. Mom, Dad are you guys home?" No one answered then Ferio remembered that they were in Hawaii for the next three weeks. "Ferio is it okay if I call my mom and tell her I'm at a friends house?" "Sure the phone is in the kitchen." Ferio said pointing in the direction of the kitchen. She called her mom and said she had gone home with Umi. Luckily it was now Friday and there was no school tomorrow.  
  
Fuu looked for Ferio and stumbled in on him changing his shirt and then he realized she was there and decided to forget the shirt and hugged Fuu to him and kissed her again like in the bathroom.  
  
********************  
  
Well that kinda took a lemony turn I'm sorry but it will be like that in the next chapter too. How can I not this situation is too perfect. I'm sorry it is so short. TEEHEE !!!!! _~ 


	6. One Nights Stay

1 I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! _~!  
  
WOW I'm already on chapter 6 TEEHEE! _~  
  
Chapter 6 One Nights Stay  
  
2 ***********************  
  
After breaking the passionate kiss they had just shared Fuu gazed up into the golden eyes, which were filled with love for her and only her was when she said "Ferio I think you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life." "I'm sorry Fuu but they are only second to the ones I'm looking into right this moment." Ferio said lost in Fuu's deep emerald eyes. Ferio's face suddenly turned pink because he had just realized his situation: He the girl he was madly in love with were ALONE in his house in his room and he was already half naked. It's not like he had never been in this type of situation it's just that this time is was Fuu someone he LOVED with all his heart and that made all the difference in the world.  
  
"Ummm Fuu I can sleep on the floor if you want." Ferio asked in a quiet voice looking at the floor. Fuu thought that she wouldn't like that because she wanted to be close to him but still she was only 17. "Um I guess that would be okay." Fuu said not wanting to look into Ferio's eyes. "Okay I'll go get some extra blankets and a pillow and you can change and take a shower if you want okay then I'll take one. Be back in 5 minuets." Ferio said trying to cheer up Fuu and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  
Fuu walked slowly to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Ferio made himself a bed on the floor he went to the door of the bathroom and heard Fuu turn the water on. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful girl was taking a shower in his bathroom.  
  
Fuu slipped into the shower and washed her hair and her body. She grabbed a towel that was a little short so that it ended around the area were a mini skirt would end. She had forgotten to grab some clothes since she didn't know were they were kept so she would ask Ferio. She walked out to she Ferio standing a few feet from the door to the bathroom; he had his own bathroom in his room. He saw her in the little towel and just stared at her until she spoke up. "Ferio may I barrow some clothes?" Fuu asked with a crimson blush on her face. "Sure, one sec." Ferio said coming back to reality. He opened his closet and grabbed a shirt. "Here I'm sorry I don't have… wait my sister might have something you can go look, it's down the hall and to the left." After finding some under wear and shorts she came back. She put on Ferio's shirt smelling his cologne and pulled the shorts on. Ferio was wearing just his boxers when she came back and his hair was all wet and longer then it had been before because it was wet. It look sexy the way it had fallen in his face and the green color brought out his golden eyes. Fuu turned red when he looked up at her and smiled. Her knees buckled beneath her but she still some how managed to stay standing.  
  
Ferio saw she still had decided to wear his shirt a cocky smile came upon his face and he told her "Fuu are you ready to go to sleep." Ferio asked pulling the covers of his blankets down to clime in. "Yep!" Fuu said slipping in to Ferio's bed. "Ferio you know I can sleep on the floor." "And let you not get your beauty sleep, not that you need any. _~" Ferio said staring at the season thinking of Fuu.  
  
Fuu fell asleep not so easily felling that she wanted to be close to Ferio. She was awoken an hour after she had fallen asleep by a thunder crack. Fuu since a child had been terrified of thunder and storms. She looked around and wondered what in the world she would do. She looked down to she Ferio sleeping quietly. 'Maybe if I'm careful I won't wake him up.' Fuu thought before slipping in to the blankets with Ferio. She had also been very cold up in the big bed, alone. 'It's so warm laying beside him, only if he could hold me. Oh Ferio.' Fuu thought silently snuggling into Ferio's back. As if hearing her thoughts he bolted sitting up looking at the bed and around the room for Fuu, 'Were is she? Were could' his thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he looked down beside him to see a startled Fuu who had just sat up to be eye level with Ferio. "Oh hi Fuu I thought you were going to sleep in the bed?" Ferio asked putting his left hand to caress her beautiful face. "Umm well you see it's actually kinda embracing, I'm afraid of storms." Fuu said starting to blush as Ferio's thumb started to rub her cheek smiling down at her. "That's okay Fuu actually it's kind of cute." Ferio said an inch away from Fuu's face. Fuu gazed into his golden eyes and felt an over powering feeling come over her. 'What is this wonderful feeling wait it's not wonderful it's some sort of longing but for what? Ferio that what it has to be for Ferio.' Fuu thought just before Ferio's other hand came to her face. Ferio also felt the same longing, which he had never felt before with a girl. Sure he had felt a longing but it was pure lust nothing more. Their lips finally met and they shared a passionate kiss never experienced in mankind until now. Fuu felt as if she died right now she could die happy. Then she felt Ferio's hands move from her face to her shirt and he started to unbutton it. Slowly the shirt that Fuu had once been wearing was on the floor behind her. She was overpowered by this feeling and put her hands on Ferio's naked back and started to push him closer to her and began to deepen the kiss. Ferio's hands became tangled in Fuu's golden hair. Ferio felt Fuu's hands move to the back of his neck and put her hands in his her. Then he felt her untie his ponytail (TEEHEE I think that what I should call it.) and play with his forest green hair.  
  
Fuu was suddenly pickup by Ferio. "Oh Ferio wait……." Fuu said thinking he was going to put her back in bed and to back to sleep on the floor, but then she felt his weight pushing her down on the bed on top of her. "Oh Fuu I've never felt this way about anyone before. Fuu I love you." Ferio said looking down at a crimson Fuu while putting his hand on her face once again and gazing into her emerald eyes, which were filled with love for him and only him. "Ferio I feel the same way completely and" she pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear, "I want you to be my first." Ferio felt a little blush come on his face 'her first that means she's a virgin. Well I guess this isn't a surprise but still.' Ferio kissed her neck and felt her shiver. "I love you Ferio." Fuu said into Ferio's ear before kissing his ear, were he wears his earring. Fuu felt Ferio's hands come around to her back and start to undo her bra but then he stopped and looked up to Fuu. She gave him a reassuring look and said, "Ferio love you and I want to show how much I do." Fuu said before Ferio once again kissed her as his hands worked at undoing her bra strap. Finally he got it undone, she helped him remove it from her shoulders and then she felt his warm hand start to caress her breasts and kiss her neck then he started moving lower and kissed her coaler bone then she felt his thumbs start rubbing her tips. He heard a low moan come from Fuu and a cocky smile spread across his face before he started to kiss her were his thumbs had just been. He felt her move under him and begin to tug at his boxers. He helped her pull them off and then started to kiss her bellybutton and a small giggle escaped her. "What?" Ferio asked as he looked seductively up at Fuu. "Its just Bellybutton. TEEHEE, have you ever thought how funny that word is." "Well actually I never have but I guess it is pretty funny." Ferio said as he began to laugh, his laugh was cut of by Fuu who kissed him and then she felt his hand come up from her knee and slowly and once again, seductively move his hand up the out side of her upper leg and slip under her shorts and start to grope her. (AHHHHHH I can't believe I just typed that! I'm sorry for sounding so stupid I'll stop now) She parted her lips and another gasp came from her as Ferio started to pull her shorts off. Then his face left hers and began to lower. She felt something pulling at her panties and then they slipped off. Ferio face came back to hers. "Ferio!" Fuu almost screamed as she saw her panties in his mouth. "How did you…" He put them down next to them and kissed her, his hands once again came to her chest she felt her hands come to his chest and they deepened the kiss. Her hands then came to his back and then she started to sway her hips in to his pelvis and this time she her him moan and grasp her a little tighter. ' what is this burning feeling in my stomach.' Fuu felt Ferio stiffen a little and she broke the kiss and looked at him. "Fuu are you sure?" Ferio asked Fuu looking concerned. "Well I don't know what this feeling is I now know what love is but this feeling is pure bliss and I need more from you Ferio." " Remember my lady your wish is my command. After saying this Ferio finally took the last look at the virgin Fuu he had fallen in love with. Then moments latter after the moans and gasps and screams had stopped he now looked at his lover Fuu that he was sure he loved more than life its self. "Ferio I will love you from now until the end of time." Fuu said looking at her lover with the most love known to mankind. "Oh Fuu I will love you even longer than that. I would go to hell and back just for one kiss from you." Ferio said putting his arm around the now sweating Fuu and kissing her forehead that tasted salty from her sweat. They feel asleep in each other's arms and only woke up when a loud knock came from Ferio's door.  
  
"Hey Ferio wake up you've got a 1:00 shoot and you need to take a shower." Ferio woke up to see a bright red Fuu. "Ferio was that Emeraude?" Ferio nodded as he grabbed some of the blankets from the floor and put them around his naked lower body. "Fuu I'm going to take a shower you know were that is right." Fuu also rapped in a blanket joined Ferio were he was standing. "Yup and you know what I need one to." Fuu said seductively looking back at Ferio before walking into the bathroom and dropping her blanket and turn on the water. Ferio came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck before picking her up and carrying her into the warm shower. She began to giggle when Ferio began to rub body wash on every inch of her. Fuu in return did the same. An hour later they came out in one big towel rapped around the both of them. "Fuu if you want you can go and ask Emeraude if you can barrow some clothes I'm sure she would let you barrow some, unless you want to come to the shoot in my clothes." Ferio asked with a leer. Fuu began to blush, "I think I'll brave asking Miss Emeraude." Fuu said before kissing his scarred cheek and walk out of the room. He couldn't move his eyes from were Fuu had left then he started to get ready for his A.E. (Autozam Eagle) shoot.  
  
*In Emeraude's Room*  
  
"Um Hello Miss Emeraude are you in hear?" Fuu said knocking on the open door. Emeraude came out in a tank top and mini skirt. "Oh Hi Fuu, what did I tell you about my bro." Emeraude said pretending to shake her head. They both started to laugh. "Oh Miss Emeraude your sense of humor is very funny I think we can become great friends if you want to." Fuu said looking at her bare feet. "I'd LOVE TO FUU! I mean Ferio has never acted like this serious wit a girl before and so I think it'd be fun ta be friends. I'll probably she ya at the shoot at 1:00 right." Emeraude said walking over to Fuu. Looking up to Emeraude Fuu spoke "Well you see that's why I came in her to ask if I could barrow some clothes. Only if you say yes Miss Emeraude." "No it'd be perfectly fine if you barrowed some of my clothes plus you'll be in style will going to the shoot with Ferio." Emeraude said winking at Fuu while walking over to the closet. She got out a pair of hip hugger jeans and a sleeveless green turtle neck shirt, she also grabbed a bra and panties. "Here you go. You can use my bathroom." Fuu walked in to Emeraude's bathroom after thanking her repeatedly. Ferio came bounding in with a silly expression on his face. "Hi Emeraude did ya give Fuu some clothes?" Emeraude nodded as she pointed to her bathroom. "Hey Ferio she's really nice you should hold on to her I don't know if you know how lucky you are to find some one that sweet and plus wit such a cute body." Emeraude said winking at a blushing Ferio. "Oh my are you a 17 year old guy who goes out with a ton of girls blushing because of just one?" Emeraude asked with a leer. (It runs in the family) Fuu came out of the bathroom and looked at Ferio ' I hope I don't look stupid I have never worn clothes that were "in" before.' Fuu thought, as Ferio looked her up and down before Emeraude cut in "Hey Ferio it's 12:00 and it takes an hour to get to the studio. Bye Fuu I hope you have fun seeing Ferio in a bunch of hot clothing." Emeraude yelled as the couple ran out the door.  
  
*In the Drive Way*  
  
"So Fuu do you want to come with me?" Ferio asked as he opened her door for her. "I'd LOVE to Ferio." Fuu said as Ferio got into the car and turned it on. "Um Fuu have you ever seen photos from shoots?" Ferio asked as he pulled out of the driveway. Fuu nodded, she had seen Umi in pictures before. "Well then you know that some times they position the models in "ways"." Ferio asked looking over at Fuu. "Umm I think so." "I want you to know no matter how it looks I'm only think'in of you." Ferio said wining at a crimson Fuu. "Oh I see. Well then maybe this will give me some ideas." Fuu said snuggling in to Ferio's arm as she turned on the radio. The song that was playing was "Angel" by Shaggy. (I LOVE THIS SONG) They started to sing along once again hyper on "that" feeling which they both now knew was called LOVE.  
  
***************************  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter and I know it turned out kinda lemony I really don't know how that happened but well yea keep reading. I'm sorry about the wait but I didn't have time to access the computer but next week is a three day week for me TEEHEE_~  
  
  
  
3 


	7. The History of the Rings

I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! _~  
  
Chapter 7 The History of the Rings  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
After the shoot Fuu and Ferio were walking down the street when Fuu saw the latest gossip magazine and it had a picture of Sara kissing Ferio. "Oh Ferio look at the magazine." "Oh my god what the hell?" Ferio said looking at the magazine. Fuu felt a hot tear fall down her cheek. "Fuu don't cry you already know what really happened why are you crying?" Ferio asked as he pulled Fuu into his chest and tilt her head up to look in to her eyes. "I…..I don't know why." "Fuu I am your and I will always be yours and only yours." Ferio said putting his hands on Fuu face and whipping away her tears with his thumbs and looking in to her emerald eyes. "You know what Fuu, that girl has stolen something from you and I want you to have it back." "What is i…" Fuu was about to say but then Ferio kissed her with the same passion as the night before. The kiss was broken and Fuu spoke with a blush on her cheeks, " Oh now I see Ferio." Fuu said as she began to giggle. "Your so cute when you giggle Fuu." "Ferio I want you to know that I'm still really pissed at Sara and that I will not stop until I talk to her." Fuu said looking at the ground. "Okay Fuu now how about we go get some lunch I'm starving." Ferio said clasping his arms around Fuu's waist.  
  
They went to lunch at a pizza place that Ferio was just crazy about. "Dis is such good pizza." Ferio said with a huge piece of pizza in his mouth as they walked out of the restaurant. "Ferio don't talk with your mouth open. Yes the pizza there is great." Fuu said looking at Ferio who was chewing the piece of pizza. "Sorry." It was now around 5:00 and Fuu thought she should probably get home. "Hey Ferio I think I need to go home otherwise my mother might call Miss Umi's house and then I would be in BIG trouble." "Sure Fuu." Ferio said getting his car keys out.  
  
*Outside of Fuu's House*  
  
"Ferio do you want to come in will probably be having dinner soon and you can stay and have some?" Fuu asked opening the door with her house key. "Sure I can always use something to eat." Ferio said smiling down at Fuu. "You might be grilled by Kuu though." Fuu said giggling a little as Kuu came to the door to see who it was. "OH HI FUU and ………..Ferio?" Kuu said looking puzzled at Ferio. "What are you doing here with Fuu? I have a lot of questions for you." Kuu said as Ferio walked in behind Fuu. "Fuu she's scaring me." Ferio said into Fuu's ear. Fuu stifled a giggle. "Kuu I'm going to show Ferio my room okay." Fuu said heading to the stairs. (She didn't show him her room when he came over) Kuu started mumbling about something. Fuu and Ferio started walking up the stairs and went in to her room.  
  
When Fuu walked into her room and saw something laying on her bed. It was something rapped in gift-wrapping. "Hay look." Fuu said pointing to the package on her bed. "Open it." Ferio said. "Okay."  
  
Kuu silently snuck up the stairs and peeked in Fuu's room with a mischievous smile.  
  
Fuu opened it up and it turned out to be a picture frame. "OH!!! Ferio look! It's that picture that Kuu of us." Fuu said motioning for Ferio to sit down next to her and look at the picture. "Well I'll have to ask for a copy." Ferio said hugging Fuu. "I got an A+ on it ya know." Kuu said jumping in on the startled couple. "Ahhhh Kuu how long have you been there?" "Long enough to see how right my teacher was in giving me an A+ on the picture of "the purest kinda love." Kuu said winking. "Well Fuu dinner will be in a hour and mom said Ferio can stay for dinner." "Okay thanks Kuu for telling us." Fuu said as Kuu walked down the stairs and Fuu closed the door. "She can be so weird sometimes." Fuu said sitting down beside Ferio again. "Wow Fuu you like manga? So do I!" Ferio said looking at Fuu's bookcase full of educational books except for one little section for her manga's. Ferio got up and looked through them. "Cool, Fuu I didn't know that you liked Magic Knight Rayearth (_~)!" He said looking at the section just for MKR. "Yup isn't it the BEST! The wind knight is the coolest, I think." Fuu said starting to blush a little because no one, except for Hikaru and now Ferio, not even Umi knew about her little obsession with Magic Knight Rayearth. "Emeraude says I'm obsessed with it just because I have the entire series of manga and anime and the OVA series and a bunch of other stuff." They talked for an hour until finally Fuu had to go to the bathroom and left Ferio in her room. 'She is so perfect in every way.' Ferio thought, Ferio started looking around the room. He noticed a beautiful green leather bounded journal with Fuu embroidered in gold thread. 'That must be Fuu's diary' Ferio thought as he walked over to look at it. He opened it to the day he first meet her in Algebra 4 class. He started to read it.  
  
" Today we had a new student in Algebra 4 class. He had green hair and the most beautiful gold eyes I have ever seen. His name is Ferio and Miss Umi has taken it upon herself to set us up. Miss Umi says he's a model, but that doesn't really matter, but I can see why with those beautiful eyes. At lunch he sat next to me, I don't know why I was so quiet I must have seemed really stupid. I guess Miss Umi has somewhat succeeded in setting us up because I think he might just be the one for me. I might be moving to fast with jumping to that conclusion but you know what people say, "Love at first sight." I never used to believe in that but now I think fate has picked me to show it is a reality. He seems very sweet and caring and I have a date with him in three hours! I'm so excited! Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru have just arrived to help me with my dress and make-up. Bye for now.  
  
Always Fuu."  
  
Ferio felt his face become hot with a slight blush ' "most beautiful gold eyes she's ever seen." WOW that's what I thought when I saw her tender emerald green eyes looked at me.' Ferio put the book down and walked over to the door. Fuu came back in then. He hugged her and whispered in her ear "Fuu I will love you forever" Fuu whispered back "I too will always love you Ferio." Fuu started to kiss him when Kuu yelled from down stairs "Come on you guys dinner's ready." " How come we always get interrupted?" Ferio asked as Fuu let go. "Not always." Fuu said grabbing Ferio's hand, giggling a little.  
  
They ate Fuu's mom's dinner, which turned out to be spaghetti and garlic bread. "That was excellent Mrs. Houjiou!" Ferio said bringing his plat into the kitchen to Fuu's mom. "Why thank you Ferio." She said taking the plate. "It's eight o'clock so I have to go but thanks for the dinner." Ferio said looking at his watch. He grabbed Fuu's hand and pulled her outside the front door of the house.  
  
"Fuu I have something to give you okay." Ferio said holding Fuu's hand in his "Okay." Fuu said wondering what it could be. Ferio reached up to his left ear and undid the earring clasp. He looked at it for a second then looked at Fuu's hand as he slipped it on her finger. "Oh Ferio!" "They were my great great grandmothers and she gave them to her daughter and she to hers and so on until they came to my mom who in turned them into earrings but they become rings by closing the clasp. She told me when she gave me them to "give one to someone you love with all your heart." The first use the rings had were my great great grandparents wedding rings." Fuu looked up at Ferio on the verge of tears "Oh Ferio I can't if they mean so mu…' "No Fuu you see you are that someone that I love with all my heart." "But I have nothing to give you." " You already have given me the greatest gift ever, your love." "Oh Ferio." Ferio leaned down sweetly and softly kissed Fuu. "I'll call you tomorrow okay see ya Fuu." Ferio said letting go of Fuu's hands and walking to his car. "Bye Ferio." Fuu said before blowing him a kiss.  
  
Fuu walked in side and went up to her room and laid down on her bed gazing at her new symbol of his undying love for her. "Oh Ferio, how many times have I said that today?" She look off the ring and looked on the inside, there was something inscribed in the inner part of the gold band. "Our love will never die, 1882" "Wow he wasn't kidding that's 220 years ago. That's so romantic since it was a wedding ring. I guess that statement is also true for us." With that Fuu fell asleep dreaming about the day she could use them in their wedding.  
  
When Ferio got home Emeraude noticed almost immediately that he was missing the other earring. "You lost on of mom's rings," a wave of realizations washed over her as she looked at the now pink Ferio. " wait didn't mom tell you "to give one to someone who you loved with all your heart" which let me guess would be Fuu?" "Maybe." Ferio said before walking to his room. He laid on the sheets of his bed. 'Oh Fuu only if you were here again tonight.' Ferio stayed there remembering everything that had happened the night before in that very bed.  
  
********************************  
  
I am SO SORRY it took so long to write this chapter but I have no clue how to end this story so the next couple chapters might be the last okay TEEHEE r&r please. _~  
  
  
  
1 


	8. That Bitch

1 Author: Sorry for any swears that come up but this is going to be a catfight.  
  
2  
  
3 I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! _~!  
  
Chapter 8 That Bitch  
  
*********************  
  
*Monday Morning*  
  
Fuu and Ferio had just arrived at school after walking from Fuu's house. They had put away their stuff in their lockers and were now heading to the Algebra 4 classroom. As Fuu stepped in Sara was in there steaming with anger. "So Sara who was that girl who stole Ferio away from you?" Said a girl who Sara had been talking to before with Michyo. "That BITCH!" Sara said pointing to Fuu. "HEY what did you just say?" Ferio asked furiously stepping protectively in front of Fuu. "Ferio." Fuu said tapping on his shoulder. "Let me talk to her." Ferio backed off and stepped away a little.  
  
" Now Miss Sara what are you talking about stealing? You never went out with him and so therefore how could have I stolen him for you?" Fuu said looking blankly at Sara. "Well I showed interest in him and only a bitch would go out with a guy another girl had her eyes on." Sara replied, "Well if I can remember correctly last week you went out will a guy that Miss Michyo liked and didn't even stop to consider her feelings. So you must also be a bitch." Fuu said coldly. "Oh my the genius swears and Michyo didn't like him did you?" Sara asked turning to her startled friend. "Ummmm…… well maybe just a little." Michyo said not daring to look at a furious Sara.  
  
Sara couldn't think of anything to do to defender herself so……. She raised her right hand and quickly before Ferio could grab it slapped Fuu across the face. Fuu looked up at her stunned and on simple impulse she returned the slap even harder leaving a red hand mark on Sara's astonished face. They both started hurling insults at each other.  
  
Sara: "Bitch!"  
  
Fuu: "Slut!"  
  
Sara: "Thief!"  
  
Fuu: "A-hole!"  
  
Sara slapped Fuu again. Fuu got up enough courage and punched her square in the jaw sending her backwards. "Fuu come on." Ferio said trying to calm Fuu down. Sara sat up with a little blood on her lip and chin. "That's right go off with your boyfriend." Sara yelled. Fuu turned around "At least I have one!" everyone in the class had stopped to watch now spoke "Ooooooooooooooooooooooo dis!" Just then the teacher came in.  
  
Sara had enough brains to not tell her how she got blood on herself because she had started the fight in the first place. 'Fine she can have him. He'll probably dump her for a supermodel in a couple days.  
  
(Okay I'm ending it…………….now)  
  
Days, weeks, months and years passed and they still hadn't broken up and now it was three years later and we are at a wedding. TEEHEE who could it be for? _~  
  
"I do." Ferio said gazing into the beautiful emerald eyes that he had fallen in love with three years ago.  
  
"I do." Fuu said after repeating what the preacher had said. Ferio slipped the gold band on her finger again like that night so very long ago. This time the outside was inscribed. "Fuu and Ferio, 2002" Ferio watched as Fuu's slender fingers placed a ring on his hand. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ferio gladly and tenderly grabbed Fuu and kissed her with all his love for her he felt for the past three years and many more to come.  
  
Umi and Hikaru were in tears. "Oh Hikaru it's so romantic!" "I know Umi." They wailed while falling into each other's arms. Lantis came up behind Hikaru and hugged her. Ascot also came up behind Umi and hugged her and whispered in her ear "Your next to become a married woman." Umi didn't want to ruin Fuu and Ferio's day so she waited till after their honeymoon to tell everyone that she was engaged.  
  
*The Reception*  
  
"Here's the cake I baked it myself. The bride and groom get the first slice." Umi said wheeling out a huge cake taller than Hikaru, but it was on a table BUT STILL. "Now I would like everyone to put on their plastic poncho rain coats okay." Hikaru said putting hers on. 'They don't know what their in for TEEHEE.' Hikaru thought as Ferio picked up the slice of cake and smeared on Fuu's face.  
  
"Mr. Cephiro I'm shocked!" Fuu said slightly stunned, but then she got a mischievous grin. She grabbed the slice that was for Ferio and flung it at him and it landed in his hair and splattered his suit with white frosting. Fuu almost fell over with laughter at the expression on his face. "Now Mrs. Cephiro I am the one shocked." Everyone got a piece of cake and a huge food fight broke out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY BEAUTIFUL CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Umi yelled before being hit in the face with cake. "ASCOT I SAW THAT!" Umi screamed and tackled him in a pile of cake on the ground.  
  
Fuu and Ferio were the first to dance and left half way through the party wanting to change out of the cake stained clothes. "I'm sure Miss Hikaru planned that perfectly." Fuu said as they got into the car and went to Ferio's house were their bags were. When they got there they changed and packed the car and drove off to the cabin in the woods they had rented for just tonight then in the morning they were off to HAWAII!  
  
"I can't believe it Ferio were finally married. Ferio I love you." Fuu said snuggling into his arm as he drove. "I love you too my little Fuu-chan." (here's come the very corny part) And they lived happily ever after.  
  
FIN  
  
THE END  
  
THERE'S NO MORE  
  
I'm DONE  
  
FIN  
  
*******************************  
  
YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I finished my first fic. I can't wait for my second one TEEHEE!!!!!! I hope every one enjoyed this one and I am very sorry about the spelling and grammar I will try and improve it.  
  
Sincerely-  
  
Sushigirl07 _~  
  
  
  
4 


End file.
